


The Run and Go

by voltronbbys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There will be deaths, Zombie Apocalypse, at least I think it's minor, broganes, but thats for later chapters, dam it I forgot some stuff, hopefully these tags aren't long, i also have many things planned for this fic, i will probably have oc's ???, im bad at these tag thingys forgive me pls, klance, put on your seatbeltt kiddos, the Garrison Trio in the beginning, there will be cursing kiddos, you're in for a bumpy ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronbbys/pseuds/voltronbbys
Summary: Lance stopped Hunk from rambling, while Lance was trying his very best to stay calm, even when it was hard to see what he was seeing.“Hunk, I'm sorry but you need to shut the hell up and get it in the car. You too Pidge!” Lance half whispered and half yelled.Neither of them listened to him, typical. They both looked towards where Lance was talking about when they saw it.People tearing off the skin and limbs off of other people.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> heyo guys ! this is my first official fanfic that im writing and posting so please bare with me! I don't see that many zombie apocalypse AU's so I have decided to write my own, you know. sadly, i don't really know how this website exactly works so that's that. anyways,,, this may seem boring in the begining but i assure you this is some plot build up for later chapters. also there was supposed to be some words in italics but like I said, i don't know how this website works so. but please continue reading! i am very excited about this fic. this chapter is 4.3k+ words so enjoy ! also,,, this fic was kinda inspired by a tøp song " The Run and Go " so that's why this fic is named after it :) . another side note, Pidge will be having female pronouns and there is going to be cursing throughout the chapters.

Lance had his head on Hunk’s lap, pouting and staring at the sky. Hunk didn't pay any attention to him, instead just kept on doing whatever he was doing on his phone. 

“C’mon guys, this is just boring. Instead of laying here on the grass in the middle of campus, why don't we actually go do something fun?” He asked the both of them, suddenly sitting up and scaring Hunk in the process. 

Pidge stared at him and raised her eyebrow. “Fun? By your standards? No thank you, you bean pole.” She said, giving Lance an unimpressive stare. “And we're here because Hunk and I need the best wifi signal to win some parts for the project we're doing.” 

Lance rolled his eyes and dramatically sighed. “Right,” He put his fingers in air quotations. “the project. The very project you guys won't tell me anything about?” He ask Pidge, crossing his arms and pouting once again. 

She didn't even look at him when she answered Lance in a monotone voice. “Yup” 

Lance threw his arms in the air and looked at both Pidge and Hunk. 

“Why won't you guys tell me?! Aren't we best friends? Bros? Buddies? Amigos?” 

“Unfortunately.” Pidge answered him, finally looking at him again. 

The Cuban boy groaned very loudly and threw his body all over Hunk. Apparently, Hunk didn't appreciate that when he was busy doing something.

“Dude, can you get off of me?” Hunk asked him, trying to push Lance off his stomach.

“No can do buddy! This is what you get for not letting me in on your secret!” He told Hunk. The latter just rolled his eyes and got Lance by his legs and back, and threw him on a clear patch of grass.

Lance turned around and was going to glare at Hunk, but he was already looking back at his phone. He decided not to do anything else and laid back on the grass. 

He can hear the whispers of Hunk and Pidge discussing something, but didn't really feel like eavesdropping. 

His mind began drifting off to other things. He smiled at the thought of seeing his family later today. His college was letting them have a free night so he had convinced Pidge and Hunk to go with him to see his family 

Lance was lucky to have friends like them. Surprisingly, they still tolerate him even after all the trouble he had put them through throughout the years. They have gone through everything together and they're his best friends. He couldn't ask for anyone different to take their places.

He has known Hunk all his life. Living next to him in their neighborhood as little kids, barley with any children their age, they had to become friends. Along the years, Hunk had also met his siblings and he loved them. Almost more than Lance, even though he himself was a little worried about that. They went to elementary, middle and high school together, with Pidge, and now at a college.

Him and Hunk had met Pidge in high school. Honestly, Lance forgot the reason why she came to their school but he couldn't be bothered asking her again. As much as he won't admit it to her face, Lance was really glad he met Pidge and is now best friends with her. Even though she can act like the little devil she is today. 

Lance was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw what he assumed was smoke. “What the…” He whispered to himself. He followed the trail in the sky with his eyes and saw where it was. He didn't exactly know where it was at but his eyes widened because it was a fire. Although, it was far from them so he wasn't too scared. But still, he felt bad for whoever is part of that fire. 

“-ance? Lance? Laaaaance” He heard from behind him. Lance quickly turned towards where Pidge was talking to him.

“Um, yea? What's up?” He simply responded. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment since he hadn't heard her speaking to him.

“I said, we should go back to our dorms so we can get ready to head out.” She told him, raising an eyebrow.

Lance immediately began nodding his head. “Oh yea, yea. Let's go do that. I was going to suggest that anyways so.” He said smoothly, finger gunning her and winking.

“I pity whoever has to put up with you for the rest of their life.” Pidge said, rolling her eyes and groaning.

Lance held his head high and smugly grinned. “Jokes on you, you're one of my best friends so you have to put up with me the rest of your life.” He proudly said, ruffling her hair.

Pidge immediately smacked his hand away and scowled. “What did I say about touching my hair.” 

He smirked, noticing that she had ignored what he said. Lance opened his mouth to say a clever remark when he was interrupted.

“As much as I like to see you guys argue,” Pidge glared at him but Hunk continued with what he was saying. “but we seriously have to go get ready if we want to go see your family at the time you told your mom we're going.” He said.

Lance smiled and was immediately by Hunk’s side. He placed his elbow on his shoulder, as much as it's been a hassle to do that in the last couple years. “Relax, Hunk. I changed the time with my mom so we can head to the cafe so we can get a drink.” With an afterthought he added, “Aaaaaannnnd, also because I might've left my favorite jacket by the cash register last night.” He said looking anywhere but at Hunk and Pidge. 

In fact, the devil herself just snorted. “You forgot to say that you also just wanted to see that barista you fancy again.” 

Lance immediately put himself in defense and held his finger high. “I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW-” He started off, unnecessarily screaming when Hunk interrupted him again. 

“She's right dude. You flirt with her every single time you're on a shift with her, even if she does reject you every time. What's her name again?” Hunk stated and asked. 

Lance crossed his arms and pouted when he was about to say something, yet he was beaten by Pidge. 

“Oh man, I love it when he gets rejected by her.” She said, wiping a fake tear off her check. “It gets better every time and I don't even talk to her! I have to thank her someday.”

Lance continued crossing his arms but decided to say nothing. He didn't even know the girl that well but she was really pretty and she was nice enough to him during his shifts. So of course he would put on his famous charm for her. Of course, she just rejected him like he always does but he won't stop trying!

“Instead of making fun of moi, why don't we actually go get ready.” He told the both of them. 

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and grinned, while Lance was already walking to his and Hunk’s dorm, the tips of his ears red, and already forgetting about the mysterious fire he saw earlier.

\--- time break ---

Lance was just dressed casually. With a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. He didn't bother bringing a jacket since he was going to get his jacket from the cafe. He had also done his skin care routine in the morning, so bless that. He winked at his reflection in the mirror that was in his room and deemed himself worthy of going out.

As soon as he closed his door, he ran out of his room and grabbed his car keys. Waiting at the front of the door, grinning. 

Hunk came out of the restroom, several minutes later, and sighed when he saw Lance with his keys. 

“Damn it, I really thought I was going to be ready before you were.”

“Well you thought wrong buddy. So you know what this means.” 

Hunk just stared at him and rubbed a hand all over his face. Lance heard him mutter “I wanted to drive.”, under his breath. 

He laughed and when Hunk gave him his attention, Lance winked. “Well you can't. You know the rules between us. First one at the door gets to drive.” He informed him once again, swinging the keys with his fingers. 

“Yea, yea. Let's just go get Pidge.” He said sadly.

Lance kept on laughing as he walked out the door while Hunk kept on glaring at him. 

They took the elevator down to the first floor, having a conversation among themselves about the most randomest things. 

After a couple moments, they had finally reached the floor and stepped out the elevator. They walked towards the lobby of their dorm building when they saw Pidge buying something from the vending machine. 

“Um, weren't we supposed to go get you at your dorm building?” Lance asked Pidge with his eyebrow raised.

“Yea, supposed to.” She responded, eating her hot cheetos. “Anyways, let's go losers. I wanna see Lance get rejected once again. Also, I'm in the mood for some cornbread.” She said, nodding her head.

Lance narrowed his eyes at Pidge but didn't comment because that was most likely true. 

“Anyways, who's driving this time?” She asked, waving her hand to the both of them since she knew of their little competition.

Lance stood up taller and rubbed his nails on his shirt. “A very handsome, good looking, charming person is.” He said, winking.

Hunk pointed out that handsome and good looking are basically the same thing but Lance ignored that. 

Pidge looked around and turned back to Lance with a straight face. “I don't see them anywhere.” 

Lance threw his hand over his heart and dramatically gasped. “I am hurt Pidge! Hurt!” 

Pidge simply grabbed her glasses and cleaned them with her shirt. “Nothing new.” She muttered. 

For what seemed like he's done it a million times already today, he glared at Pidge.

After that, they fell into comfortable silence and kept on walking towards the parking lot. Lance was smiling at the thought, again, at seeing his family. He can finally see his annoying little siblings, possibly his older ones, and his parents as well. 

The silence was once over when Pidge decided to speak. 

“You know, I witnessed something weird at the front desk.” She started off. Lance looked at her, as so did Hunk. “Go on…” Hunk told her.

“I went to the front desk to pick up the parts we have gotten so far, right.” Hunk nodded while Lance gave a small pout. “Of course, there was a small line to be able to get to the front desk but this time it was… different. There was an older lady with a boy who looked to be around 13 or 14. She was shouting at the secretary, saying something about she needs to take out a student, her child apparently, out of college. The boy, he looked scared, traumatized even. He was muttering things under his breath, so I couldn't hear. 

Then I paid more attention to the conversation with the lady and the secretary. The lady was shouting something like 'They’re coming, there's more and more, I need to get my daughter out of here before it's too late.’ Unfortunately, she wasn't clear on what she was rambling on about. But after that I pretty much zoned out until it was my turn. Security ended up having to take her out. But yea, that's pretty much what happened.” She finished, sighing. 

With what she was saying, Lance didn't even notice that they were at his car. He was still looking at Pidge, thinking. “That's more than weird. What did she mean by 'They're coming'?” He asked, slightly concerned. 

Pidge just shrugged. “I don't know man. But hey, it's over now so let's stop talking about it.” She answered, heading to her side of the car. 

Lance sighed as he unlocked his prize possession and climbed in. “Alright, if you say so.”, He said. Pidge sat in the middle back seat while Hunk sat down in the passenger seat. Lance put the keys in the ignition and let Blue, yes he named his car, heat up. Hunk and Pidge were talking to each other and Lance took this opportunity to grab his sunglasses from his compartment.

Once he put them on, he heard Pidge groan from behind him. “Are you kidding me right now? Do you always have to wear those glasses every single time you drive?” She asked him, still groaning.

Lance smirked. “Hush hush child, let your father drive the car in peace without any of your stupid remarks.” 

“Fucking call me a child one more time, I dare you.” Pidge said in a scary low voice. 

Lance widened his eyes and just looked forward. “Oh would you look at that, Blue is finally heated up! Let's go get you that cornbread you wanted!” He said, not giving a second glance at Pidge. 

“That's what I thought.” He heard her say.

Lance looked at Hunk shrugging before grinning and driving down the streets of Los Angeles.

\--- time break ---

Lance carefully closed his door while Pidge just slammed it. 

“Hey!” He yelled at Pidge for maybe damaging Blue. 

“You drove way too fast that even poor Hunk is barfing. That is what you get, you asshole.” She measly said. 

Lance looked at Hunk with concern. It didn't even occur to him that this was going to happen to Hunk, even if it has happened many times before. They were standing in the parking lot of the cafe while Hunk was throwing up. Lance went to him and patted his back to comfort him. 

“You okay bud?” He asked Hunk. Hunk wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I should be.” He answered, groaning. 

Pidge passed them both, not before whispering ”Asshole.”, towards Lance. Lance just rolled his eyes and guided Hunk towards the front entrance of the cafe. Pidge opened the door for them and they entered the building.

Lance was greeted with the smell of sweets, as he always is. He smiled when he saw that it wasn't as busy as usual, but still enough to keep all the workers on their toes. The trio waited until the line subsided but Lance noticed Jaylene wasn't at the cash register and narrowed his eyes. 

“Well I don't know about you losers but I'm going to go get my corn bread and expresso.” Pidge said, mock saluting them both.

“Pidge, it's only-”

“Yes, Hunk. I know what time it is.” 

Lance laughed and shook his head, but stopped at the problem in his head. Where's his co-worker?

Lance got up, waving Hunk back into his seat, and went towards his manager.

“Hey boss.” Lance greeted, giving him a sincere smile.

“Hello Lance. What brings you here? You don't have a shift today.” He informed Lance while he was fully aware.

Lance simply rolled his eyes and smiled again. “Yea, I know. But my friend Pidge had a craving for something here and I forgot my jacket by the cash register.” Lance told him, embarrassed by admitting this to his boss. 

“Ah yes, you did. Don't worry about it. I’ll go get it for you since I left it in the back where no one would get it.” He told Lance, giving him a reassuring nod and headed to the back.

The boy himself gave out a long dramatic sigh of relief and sat back down with Hunk, and apparently Pidge. 

Pidge gave Lance a confused look. “Why wasn't your future girlfriend at the register today? According to you, isn't she supposed to have a shift today?” 

Lance opened his mouth, about to deny the fact that he knew her schedule by heart even if he did know, when someone else cut in. 

“She called in sick today, something about having a fever, so of course I let her have the day off so she can feel better.” 

He just looked up and saw that it was just his boss. He was confused, as for she was just fine yesterday. Before he can say anything though, he handed Lance his greenish brownish jacket and the boy immediately put it on. “Thanks Mr.Peterson.” 

“Please Lance, remember what I told you.” 

Lance nodded at the older man. 

He simply smiled and nodded back. “Now, do you and your other friend want a drink?” Mr. Peterson, Dave, asked him and Hunk.

Hunk being the sweet guy he is today, politely declined. “Thank you, but I'm fine really. Lance, didn't you want to get a drink?” Hunk asked him, apparently remembering that Lance said something about getting a drink. 

He pondered over it, but shook his head. “Nah, I'm fine now. I just really want to get to my family now.” Lance was bouncing with excitement, he just really wanted to see them again.

Hunk laughed and nodded. “Alright.” He responded. They all began getting up, not before Lance said goodbye to his boss. 

As they all began walking back to Lance's car, said boy spoke up. “I still don't understand how she has a fever! A fever! She was fine yesterday so how can she be sick?” He didn't really direct the question to anyone, he was more asking himself.

Pidge adjusted her glasses on her nose and sighed. “People can get sick overnight you know.” 

Lance waved his hand at Pidge and grabbed his keys once they had reached Blue. “Yea, yea whatever. Hopefully she's okay now. I’ll see her tomorrow at work.” He reassured himself.

Something in his gut told him not to believe that.

Of course, he just ignored it as he climbed into his car and put the keys in the ignition to warm it up once again. 

“Lance, if you drive fast again, I swear to God I won't hesitate to punch you in the face and give out black material on you.” Pidge said sincerely. She loves Lance, she really does but seeing Hunk getting car sick made her uncomfortable and she wanted it to stop.

Lance just grumbled something about little devils and Pidge, but complied otherwise. He then looked towards Hunk and gave his best friend a smile. “This time I will go by the speed limit buddy.”

Hunk sighed loudly and whooped. Although, Lance just rolled his eyes and chuckled. Lance pulled the stick and put his hand on the back of Hunk’s seat so he can drive in reverse to get out of the parking lot. After all of that, they were driving down the streets towards Lance's home that he dearly loved.

All that can be heard in the car was Lance blasting his girl, Beyonce, stupidly loud. But he didn't care, he's the driver so he makes the rules in his car. 

Peacefully listening to Beyonce was gone when Pidge decided to speak up.

“Hey guys. Wait, Lance put the radio down.” She said, looking concerned, yet irritated at the volume of the music. 

Lance smirked and yelled over the music. “Nope! I will play my music at the volume I want it to be at!” Lance declared. Although, his smirk altered when Pidge took off her seatbelt and turned off the radio instead of actually turning it down.

“Omg Pidge! Did you just shut up Beyonce?!”

“Did you just say 'omg’ out loud?” 

As he always does, Hunk intervened their little argument before it can get worse. “Pidge, as you were saying?” Hunk simply asked her. Lance was still glaring at her while she just ignored the boy.

“Right. I was bored, so I just began looking through the internet when this article popped up.” She showed Hunk her phone, as now he was scanning the words.

“Um, hello? I'm driving so obviously I can't see it!” Lance said, being overdramatic.

Pidge just rolled her eyes while Hunk hummed with wide eyes. “Right. I’ll just give a brief summary. Apparently, at a store in our city, there was an attack with someone brutally beating someone to the ground. The attacker couldn't be killed for some reason.” Lance raised his eyebrow at that, but let Hunk continue.

“Everyone began panicking and they just evacuated the store. This happened just this morning actually. Don't know how they got it on the news that quick.” Hunk finished, mumbling that last part. 

Lance had a tight grip on the steering wheel but kept calm. “Gonna admit, that's some freaky shit right there.” Hunk nodded in agreement with him.

“After we're done visiting your family, we're heading straight to our dorms because as much as college life wants me to kill myself, I do not want to be dying anytime soon.”

“Don't worry, I'm with you there.”

“Good.” Pidge said. “I'm gonna text Matt to see if anything weird like that happened at where he is.” Pidge added, her fingers flying on the screen.

Lance turned around a little bit to look at Pidge, which wasn't a good idea since he was driving

“Awe, you sure that's the only reason why you're texting your big brother? You sure it's not because you're scaaaaarrrreeeedddd-?”

Pidge was about to roll her eyes but her eyes widened instead. “Lance, look out!” 

Lance turned ahead and saw a car speeding down the street and on instinct, he quickly turned the steering wheel to the left. The car narrowly missed them, but that didn't stop his heart from beating fast.

“Bro, what the hell.” Hunk stated in a calm voice, but you can tell that he's a little shaken.

Right now, the car was perched on the sidewalk but he couldn't move his fingers to begin driving again. There were also people running down the street as if they were running away from something. But from what? He didn't know.

Pidge opened her car door from the left side and got out. Lance and Hunk did the same thing, not wanting her to be alone.

“Pidge what are you doing?!” Lance yelled.

“Trying to figure out what's going the fuck on!” 

Lance scratched his temple, now irritated and somewhat cautious. He didn't know what was happening but he did know that something was.

Hunk just began panicking. “Dude, we could've almost died!! It was partially your fault too Lance! You weren't even paying attention to the road! And-” 

Lance stopped Hunk from rambling, while Lance was trying his very best to stay calm, even when it was hard to see what he was seeing.

“Hunk, I'm sorry but you need to shut the hell up and get it in the car. You too Pidge!” Lance half whispered and half yelled.

Neither of them listened to him, typical. They both looked towards where Lance was talking about when they saw it.

People tearing off the skin and limbs off of other people.

Lance was trying not to panic right then and there but it was very very hard when there was these monster like things near you.

“Yea, let's go guys. Those things are coming near us.” Pidge said, backing up to the car. 

Lance just nodded but surprisingly he didn't move. Pidge yanked him towards the car door of the drivers side. “C’mon Lance! Get in the car.” 

He jumped into his seat and quickly slammed the door shut. Hunk was in the car way before either of them and Pidge sat in the back once again. 

“Lock the doors!” 

He did as he was told.

“Are the windows rolled up?!” 

He didn't know and he wasn't able to check with what was on his mind. 

His family.

“Mierda.” He cursed in Spanish. “Guys, we have to get to my family. We need to see if they're safe and okay.” Lance rambled, tears already pooling up in his eyes.

Hunk placed his hand on Lance's shoulder with care and looked at him straight in the eye. “Lance, we will get to your family but you need to stay calm. They will be safe, they're strong people like you.”

“But we don't even know what's exactly going on right-”

“Lance, we will get to your family, but we have to fucking get out of here before we're the next meal.” Pidge said, turned around to see some of those things very close to the car. 

“Shit, shit right!” Lance said as he put the key in the ignition. “Hijo de tu puta madre. We have to wait until it heats up!”

One of those things had already reached the car, and they all began to worry. “This is not good, this is not good. We need to get out of here. I want to live, I want to still have my flesh in my body, you know? Oh god, I'm going to puke.” Hunk placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself.

Lance was about to say something when something banged against his window.

He screamed and his heart was beating faster than ever. The thing was so close to him he couldn't think straight. Before he can look at it again, he decided that Blue was heated up enough. 

“Oh my god, let's go and get to your family!” Pidge said. Lance could tell she was scared too, but he didn't comment.

In fact, he didn't say anything as they got off the sidewalk and sped down the street. As he was doing so, he saw the smoke again. He followed where it was coming from and saw that the fire was near his family's house. Lance pressed on the gas pedal even more, more worried than ever. Even with Hunk about to puke, he couldn't be slow to get to his family.

He hopes that they will be okay. 

His brothers, his sisters, mom and dad.

He hopes those things don't get to them.

The thing is, he doesn't know. 


	2. Author's Note : Please Read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note in the chapter.

ahh hey guys !

im so sorry if you were expecting a chapter skskkdkdksksk

it's been a year since I've uploaded my fic, The Run and Go, with no update whatsoever and I'm very sorry for that !! I really don't have an excuse other than in the summer of 2017 I didn't work on this story and I was busy over the school year.

although !! i've already typed out chapter two so that's finished and i have an outline of chapter three but I want to wait until after season 7 airs to continue uploading chapters since there has been many changes in Voltron ever since I've uploaded chapter one last year ! although i don't think im going to be putting everything into my fic, maybe just a few things. so i may want to alter some things from canon divergence into my fic. 

NOTE: I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC !! I AM GOING TO CONTINUE IT NO MATTER WHAT !! EVEN IF I DONT FINISH THE ENTIRE STORY BEFORE VOLTRON IS OFFICIALLY OVER, I WILL STILL BE UPDATING THIS STORY.

so there's that. again i want to apologize to everyone who was looking forward to the next chapter (i read the three comments that i got from chapter one. they made me feel really happy and im super happy you enjoyed the first chapter. im just sorry and i feel bad for not updating). i am really excited for this fic and hopefully this school year won't be busy this time. thank you to everyone who understands! 

you'll hear from me again after season 7! im going to be binge watching it the second it comes out, even if it's a school night. good luck on august 10th everyone!

 

[[[ SPOILERS OF SEASON 7 FROM SDCC ]]]

 

AHHHHH I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE SHIRO IS GAY WITH A BOYFRIEND ON EARTH IM SO FUCKING HAPPY ABOUT THAT !!!! VLD STAFF, YOU GUYS DID GOOD !!!!

 

again, im deeply sorry && good luck to everyone watching s7. thank you !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for understanding, i hope you all have a wonderful day <3.


End file.
